


Belong With You, Darling

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Sex, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sex Acts from the Night Before, Morning After, New Relationship, Polyamory, Spitroasting, They all love each other very much, Top Vernon Boyd, Versatile Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: “Fucking hell,” Boyd whispers, staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling.That really happened.They did that.The three of them.They fucked.“Tell me about it,” Stiles yawns, stretching his lanky arms above his head.





	Belong With You, Darling

Boyd’s head is spinning when he wakes up. 

At first, he’s not entirely sure where he is; the room around him is dark with the curtains closed but his werewolf sight tells him the walls are painted a sky blue colour, a desk to the side is cluttered with books and small trinkets, aged glow in the dark stars are stuck to the ceiling in sporadic patterns.

This isn’t his room. 

A muffled groan sounds from beside him and Boyd looks over without moving his body. 

For a brief moment, he’s shocked. He hadn’t been expecting to see a naked Derek this morning - or any other morning, for that matter. But then the night before comes back to him in slow, muddy ripples of tepid memory. 

_ Derek’s lips part, his seafoam green eyes press shut. He pants as Boyd slides into the tight confines of his firm ass. He’s so, so hot inside and Boyd almost sobs at the holiness of it. The beginning of tears burn in his warm eyes - and then Stiles is there, so sure and safe beside him. Stiles presses his chapped, damp, sloppy lips to Boyd’s temple. _

_ “‘S okay, baby,” He slurs.  _

_ Stiles has had a long night. He’s sucked on Boyd’s cock while Derek hammered into his ass; he’s taken two thick wolfcocks at once; he’s ridden Derek’s face, making the alpha eat his own cum from the human’s hole, all while allowing Boyd to devour his pliant mouth. Stiles has been fucked this way and that; has begged, cried, collapsed and passed out from the ecstasy of it all.  _

_ And now he’s stoking his fingers down Boyd’s spine and telling him he’s okay. Telling him how beautiful he looks fucking their alpha. Telling him how utterly, completely loved he is.  _

_ Boyd swallows the lump in his throat and turns his lips to meet Stiles’. They kiss languidly, filthily for a moment before breaking apart. Stiles lays back down, curls into Derek’s side and strokes the older man’s face gently.  _

_ Derek whimpers, nuzzles into Stiles’ bare neck and wraps his strong legs around Boyd’s hips.  _

_ “ _ Please _ , Vernon.” _

“Fucking hell,” Boyd whispers, staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling. 

That really happened. 

They did that.

The three of them.

They  _ fucked _ . 

“Tell me about it,” Stiles yawns, stretching his lanky arms above his head. Boyd doesn’t think it’s entirely necessary for Stiles to open his mouth that wide and obscenely when he’s yawning, but there isn’t a single part of him that’s going to complain. 

Derek is lying on his front, crushing his face into one of the pillows of what Boyd now recognises as Stiles’ bed. 

Oh fuck. He really hopes the Sheriff wasn’t home last night. It hadn’t occurred to him to ask. All he had been thinking about, once Stiles and Derek had come to him with their  offer, was getting his pants off and his cock out. 

Because, well, he’s been through a lot lately. 

He’s been  _ pining _ . 

Boyd’s feelings for Stiles and Derek have always been complicated - too strong and too raw to be normal pack bonds - but those two have been a dedicated couple for years and while Boyd would have  _ loved _ a threesome, he didn’t ever want to jeopardize their relationship. They were made for each other. Just the two of them. 

Or so Boyd had thought. 

Gingerly, Stiles pushes himself up. He takes a moment to look lazily around the room before letting his sleep hazed eyes fall to the mattress. “Now that I have two boyfriends, I’m gonna need to buy a bigger bed.”

Because, yeah. Stiles, Derek  _ and _ Boyd are boyfriends now. All three of them. 

Boyd hasn’t felt this cared for in years. 

“Hey,” He looks to his side again, then. Derek, who’s sprawled in the middle, is watching Boyd with concerned, assessing eyes, “Are you okay?”

Boyd knows he can’t lie to his alpha even if he wanted to - and he doesn’t really want to at all. They’re in a relationship now, he’s part of them, and he wants to be honest. Because Boyd is okay, Boyd is great, actually. But…

“It’s a little overwhelming.”

Derek smiles, small and gentle, like he’s grateful Boyd didn’t try to bluff when he’s not one hundred percent. 

“It’s a big change,” Derek says, offering Boyd his hand. The beta takes it and watches, cheeks heating with a rosy tint, as Derek strokes his big thumb over Boyd’s knuckles, “A good one though, I think.”

The corners of Boyd’s mouth stretch, peak upwards. He rolls onto his side so he can curl closer to his boyfriend, “Yeah,” he says, “It is a good change.”

Derek leans in then and kisses Boyd. The kiss is sweet and soft - but short. Stiles interrupts them, looking disgruntled. He’s clearly uncomfortable. 

“I think you guys split me in two last night,” He complains with pouty lips. Then he stops, grins like he’s realised something wonderful. “I guess this means we’re going to have to train my asshole to take more dick. Really allocate some time to stretching it out, putting it to work. I suggest we make a schedule. Three fucks a day should get us on track.”

Stiles keeps talking, planning out all the different scenarios in which the trio could ‘put his hole to work’. Derek rolls his eyes and opens up his arms for Boyd to climb into them, “You get used to it,” He tells him, pointing with his thumb back over at Stiles, who’s now making that schedule on his phone.

Boyd grins, presses his lips to Derek’s. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hardcore Steroyd shipper now. It's who I am. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
